


W同人－翔菲：Rain-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Kudos: 1





	W同人－翔菲：Rain-时生总是来晚一步

W同人－翔菲：Rain-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6812ccf)

[ 64](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6812ccf)

### [W同人－翔菲：Rain](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6812ccf)

菲利普偶尔也会想念家人，他偶尔会梦到若菜和母亲，会记起自己曾经叫“来人”。

  


遇到这种情况的时候，他不知道如何是好。毕竟自己已经找到了归宿，而菲利普就是他现在的称呼

  


但是这种事也只是想想罢了，因为整个事务所里的人都不提这件事，所以菲利普偶尔说到时他自己也只是当作缅怀和玩笑。

  


“翔太郎。”

  


“嗯？”

  


“叫叫我的名字。”

  


“菲利普。”

  


一日他们工作后的话对是这样开始的。

  


今日外面下着细雨，出来委托的人也没有。翔太郎整理了资料，而所长请假会他们自己家过日子去了。菲利普看完书后有点无所事事，刚才还陪着他一起看书的miko此时在沙发上缩成了一团进入梦乡。

  


其实他很少会无所事事，因为要阅读的知识和书籍太多了，这对于他简直就是无穷无尽的海洋。但也许是难得舒服的雨季，让菲利普有一丝困意。

  


突然心血来潮的，他想到捉弄一下翔太郎。因为之前记忆的缺失让他丧失了童年回忆很久，所以现在他就好似可以把那一点不回来一样，偶尔会显露出来小孩子的一面。

  


“叫我的名字，翔太郎，”菲利普踱步到翔太郎的办公桌边。

  


在雨季昏昏欲睡的翔太郎放弃了整理文件，细心打理着帽子。他最近又买了新的帽子，而车库门后面的帽架已经满了，他开始在墙上建起来新的帽架。

  


面对这种重复提问，翔太郎奇怪的抬起头，“你怎么了，菲利普？”

  


菲利普一只手托着那本看似很重的书，一边用另一侧的手摸了摸自己的发夹。

  


“我想让你叫一次我原来的名字。”

  


“你是说…过去….圆咲家的…..？”

  


“嗯，”没想到说到这里，菲利普竟然觉得耳根发热。这个是害羞嘛？

  


翔太郎也不知道自己怎么了，其实那个很简单，毕竟那就是菲利普以前的名字。毫无疑问，这没什么。可是他动动嘴却叫不出来，因为一直叫着菲利普，所以他从来没想过去叫“来人”。

  


“喂喂….为什么突然想到了这个？”翔太郎下意识想去按压帽子，却发现自己没有帽子，手拍在了头发上。

  


菲利普被如此提问难住，他总不能说最开始的目的只是心血来潮吧？更何况现在情况变了，自己竟然感到为自己的行为尴尬和害羞。

  


“就是突然想到了，”菲利普并不擅长说谎，往日他很直率，对于自己想的可以清晰的直观表达。

  


而同时他也是一个故事的人，骨子里还是有男孩子的不认输。所以他一方面为了解释苦苦挣扎，反而用“突然想到”替换了“心血来潮”，另一方面他也并不像展现自己以内害羞而柔弱的变化。

  


最后是尴尬的对视。

  


但是这个对视却满是误会。菲利普是自己不知道如何解释，而翔太郎责认为对方是在催促。

  


如果说两个人往日心意相通，作战是最佳搭档。那么现在尴尬让一边掉线，另一边也妥妥的掉线了。谁都不知道对方想什么，而是满心紧张。

  


“不，没什么，翔太郎，忘了吧，”菲利普恢复了往日，他转身走去窗边把窗帘拉得更开，让光线透过雨幕尽可能的渗透进来。

  


不想叫也没关系，因为我在你是你的菲利普就好。

  


“来人，”是翔太郎的声音。

  


那个和家里人叫的时候感觉都不一样。当然，怎么可能一样？

  


有些不习惯的僵硬，却是温柔而且充满宠溺的无奈。他终久敌不过菲利普，不对，而是半吊子侦探自己投降了。

  


菲利普回头看过去的气恰巧翔太郎一开目光，两个人都注意到对方的行为，再一次尴尬起来。大概刚才翔太郎误会以为菲利普很失望吧？

  


菲利普承认，的确翔太郎还是叫自己菲利普好。这才是搭档之间的称呼，这才是他此时此刻真正属于这里的称呼，那才是和翔太郎声线最契合的称呼。

  


现在，这让重提旧事（多少算）的自己有点自责。

  


但也可是能被翔太郎轻易接受和叫出来，还是让菲利普好开心。他心里暖暖的感觉不是可以轻易表达，因为他还是一个固执的大男孩。

  


结果最后他噗嗤一声笑了出来。

  


“笑什么？”翔太郎赶忙回头瞬间恢复了以往的状态。

  


“翔太郎叫的好奇怪，”菲利普笑的俯下身子。

  


“你这家伙！明明是你让我叫的！”翔太郎逼近，两个人大眼瞪小眼。

  


忍了一下，菲利普还是第一个笑起来，然后演变成被翔太郎追得满屋子跑。嗯，这个场景似成相识。

[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[左翔太郎](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B7%A6%E7%BF%94%E5%A4%AA%E9%83%8E)[W](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/W)[翔菲](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%BF%94%E8%8F%B2)[菲利普](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8F%B2%E5%88%A9%E6%99%AE)[假面骑士W](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABW)

评论(7)

热度(64)

    1. [](http://tuzi5779.lofter.com/) [糖度降低百分之三十](http://tuzi5779.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://eikura5144.lofter.com/) [chihaya](http://eikura5144.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://fukongliang.lofter.com/) [凉墨珸榊](http://fukongliang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://shadiaodoubixuanyigeba.lofter.com/) [沙雕←_→逗比选一个吧](http://shadiaodoubixuanyigeba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://jora0.lofter.com/) [Jora](http://jora0.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://k8728.lofter.com/) [K](http://k8728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/) [忘川](http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/) [忘川](http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    9. [](http://danyan358.lofter.com/) [鹅](http://danyan358.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://ziwumist.lofter.com/) [🌟星落雨💧](http://ziwumist.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://42930572.lofter.com/) [。。。。。。](http://42930572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://42930572.lofter.com/) [。。。。。。](http://42930572.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    13. [](http://sinnya-mario.lofter.com/) [想被公主救的屑马里奥](http://sinnya-mario.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://fffdafahao768.lofter.com/) [今天也是在墙头上蹦迪](http://fffdafahao768.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) [jmqszhk](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    18. [](http://xygkkjw.lofter.com/) [凌雪忆YA](http://xygkkjw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) [音域三三](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    20. [](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) [音域三三](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://shijiuningya.lofter.com/) [言笑是个憨批](http://shijiuningya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://1094389519.lofter.com/) [死者目前情绪稳定](http://1094389519.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) [春秋舞若君](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://0v064.lofter.com/) [0v0](http://0v064.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://0v064.lofter.com/) [0v0](http://0v064.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    26. [](http://yonghu5760507320.lofter.com/) [尼糯米呀](http://yonghu5760507320.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    27. [](http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/) [小熊](http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://nifeng5594564150.lofter.com/) [レン](http://nifeng5594564150.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) [芯芯✿公孫日召](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://moshanghuakaihuaweikai.lofter.com/) [(๑• . •๑)](http://moshanghuakaihuaweikai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://salingna.lofter.com/) [深町之氏](http://salingna.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    32. [](http://bianyingyuxue.lofter.com/) [Hanaの泪](http://bianyingyuxue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://dreawinsina.lofter.com/) [坠天](http://dreawinsina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://zzzzyqawe.lofter.com/) [啦啦啦啦呜呜呜呜](http://zzzzyqawe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://07x20.lofter.com/) [Nichole](http://07x20.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/) [主页名字还没想好](http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://jiantianjianghui.lofter.com/) [菅田yuki](http://jiantianjianghui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) [裂空的破坏神](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://tingting92697.lofter.com/) [爱吃砂糖的听听](http://tingting92697.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://waterse.lofter.com/) [星色岛屿](http://waterse.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://3246094646.lofter.com/) [Def.](http://3246094646.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://syutching.lofter.com/) [飄雪魔幻手帳](http://syutching.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    43. [](http://syutching.lofter.com/) [飄雪魔幻手帳](http://syutching.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://katelen-perfume.lofter.com/) [邹邹Katelen_](http://katelen-perfume.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://sky112.lofter.com/) [南鹤梦](http://sky112.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://sky112.lofter.com/) [南鹤梦](http://sky112.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    47. [](http://amelieofelia.lofter.com/) [犀牛比较胖](http://amelieofelia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://allwillbewell.lofter.com/) [笑对阴天](http://allwillbewell.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://gill520egssy.lofter.com/) [像天使的惡魔](http://gill520egssy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://29-22.lofter.com/) [小阿雅涵](http://29-22.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    51. 加载中...
    52. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_67f3a7b)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6849a6a)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
